Message in a Bottle
by ElvisVF101
Summary: If you had to write the last letter you would ever write to the one you love, what would you say? Senshi/Shitennou
1. A Second Chance

"King Endymion, are you sure you wish to do this?"

Chiba Mamoru sighed. He hated it when they called him that. King Endymion was the face he showed to the world; an image of strength and stability needed to maintain the dream that was Crystal Tokyo. To his friends and beloved wife, he remained Chiba Mamoru. He wished his oldest friends would follow that example. He turned to face the kneeling apparitions; spirits bound to the four pieces of jade in his hand.

"Haven't we discussed this at length Kunzite?"

"Indeed we have sire, and it has done nothing to sway your mind from this rash course of action."

Nephrite spoke next. "Please understand, my liege. We are very grateful that you would consider restoring us to our bodies. We would all feel better if we could do more to protect you that simply offer you council."

"Then why do you still resist?"

"Because there is too much still uncertain about the manner of our return!" protested Zoisite. "We were already given a chance to return to you by no less than Queen Selenity herself! And still Beryl found us before we could find you!"

"We were able to defeat Beryl."

"But Chaos still remains," countered Jadeite.

"I won't let Chaos take you this time," said Mamoru firmly.

"You musn't put yourself in danger for our sakes sire," said Kunzite. "You are far too important. The city needs you."

"The city needs Usagi. Usagi needs me. And I need you."

To this, none of the four had an answer. Mamoru considered their pensive countenances. He decided to try a different tactic.

"Tell me what you fear about becoming flesh again."

Their shocked faces told Mamoru he had indeed hit a sore spot. His former guardians shifted uncomfortably, finally dropping their gazes to the floor. None seemed eager to answer. Kunzite finally took it upon himself to speak for the group and raised his head.

"In our previous life, we gave our flesh over to Beryl. It became hers. No matter how many times we would be reborn, it would always be hers… as would we."

Mamoru arched an eyebrow. "And, you gave your flesh over willingly, did you?"

"Yes, we did," answered Kunzite heavily.

"So, Beryl asked you for your bodies, and you gave them to her?"

Kunzite looked away, unwilling to meet his liege's gaze any longer. "Yes."

"She merely asked? There was no… coercion, no deceit?" The men seemed to shudder under each of these pronouncements. "No torture?"

"Please don't bring this up sire!" begged Jadeite in a quiet whisper.

"Is any of this untrue?"

"It doesn't matter," barked Nephrite. "We were your guardians, sworn to die for you. Our betrayal is unforgivable!"

"And our resurrection would risk making us traitors to you again," added Zoisite. "We are still not free."

"How was it that Beryl was able to capture you?"

Their eyes remained averted. "We… were careless," said Kunzite.

"She kidnapped you from the palace, did she?"

A collective, reluctant sigh went up from the men.

"I'm just as much to blame, you know."

"How can you say that sire?" asked Jadeite, raising his head in disbelief.

"We are the ones who betrayed the Silver Millenium, not you!" said Zoisite in an equally incredulous tone as he too raised his head.

Mamoru raised his hand to interrupt them, "I knew Beryl was dangerous. I could have ordered the army in to arrest her, and then executed her for treason."

"Sire, you musn't think that way!" protested Nephrite.

"Indeed my liege," added Kunzite. "Such an action, while perhaps wise, would have been unjust. The Golden Kingdom was built upon a moral foundation. To have executed Beryl without proof would have been dishonorable."

"Which is why I sent you to infiltrate her ranks," said Mamoru. "It was perhaps more honorable and more just than simply executing her because she frightened me. But I put you at risk rather than taking more direct action. A good ruler acts swiftly, decisively and fairly. I could have confronted her."

"But sire, with Metallia's influence, Beryl would have been to powerful for you to confront! You would have been killed!" said Zoisite vehemently.

"Better for me to have died in honorable combat than to have allowed you four to have been taken so that my honor might have been preserved."

"Sire, such an action would not have saved the Silver Millenium," argued Kunzite.

"To sacrifice the four of you because I was too afraid to face what Beryl might have been was a mistake."

"We are expendable sire," said Nephrite quietly.

"Not to me you aren't!" said Mamoru with every bit of authority he possessed. "I knew the danger I was sending you into. It should have been me to take the risk. But I allowed fear to cloud my judgment. And I took your strength for granted, ordering you into the path of peril I myself was too fearful to face. Beryl deceived you, twisted your loyalty, and played upon your sense of honor to bind you to her service. When you were reborn, she played upon your guilt and your incomplete memories to bind her to you again. She says you are hers for all eternity. It is a lie. I am your sovereign and your brother, and I hold the power to set your free."

As he spoke those words, he began to unconsciously draw upon the power of the kinzuishou. He glowed with a faint aura that did not go unnoticed by his guardians.

"You can not undo what you have done, but you can chose what to do with your lives from this moment forward."

The power of the crystal washed over the spirits, helping to alleviate some of the burden they had borne for a millennium. Once again, they felt a pang of hope that they might some day be free and allowed to atone for their sins.

"Shitennou, rise!"

The four kneeling apparitions rose to their feet, hands over their hearts. A new light was in their eyes as they dared to hope.

"It is true, you betrayed your oath to me. I have forgiven this treachery. Now I seek your forgiveness for my betrayal to you. And I seek your help. Crystal Tokyo survived its most recent threat. If it is to endure, it must have every honorable man at its disposal. Will you serve me as you once did?"

Kunzite stepped forward. "Sire, our lives are ever at your service. We are humbled that you would seek forgiveness from us. You need not ask it. Gladly did we serve you, and we were fully aware of the risks. Should you command it, we will once again place our power at your disposal. However… there are… other concerns."

Mamoru allowed himself a knowing smile. He had a feeling he knew what Kunzite was hesitant to voice. "And what other 'concerns' might override your duty to me?"

Kunzite's jaw set, a familiar sign to Mamoru that his old friend was struggling with something. Ultimately, it was Jadeite who spoke.

"We did not betray only you sire." His voice was quiet and laden with guilt. Mamoru found himself moved by the pain in his voice.

"Indeed, you betrayed many. But you will find no forgiveness locked away in a stone. You may believe you deserve this shell of a life, but you also deserve the chance to find forgiveness. I will not have you suffer for all eternity because you fell in performing your duty to me."

Mamoru stepped towards Kunzite. Almost automatically, he reached out his arms to his shoulders, stopping short when he realized he couldn't touch him. He dropped his arms in a defeated manner.

"Besides which, I told you, I need you." He turned away from them, lest he break down before them. "I nearly lost her," he said so quietly they wondered if he had spoken at all.

When he composed himself, he turned to face them again. If they knew anything of the inner turmoil he was going through, they hid it. "Your service is required by your sovereign. Will you answer his call?"

As one, the Shitennou knelt, fists over their heart. Kunzite's commanding voice spoke for them. "We are yours to command sire."

"Then return to me."

Mamoru called upon the power of his Kinzuishou. A warm, golden light filled the room. Very slowly, the four stones began to fade as the apparitions became more solid. Finally, the transformation was complete. Once again, Mamoru was reunited with his oldest friends.

"Shitennou, rise!"

As they rose to their feet, Mamoru stepped forward to clasp hands with Kunzite. In sheer joy, he pulled his stoic general into an embrace, which was hesitantly returned.

"Welcome home."

Impulsively, the younger generals joined in this embrace. Having been separated for a thousand years, the contact once again rooted them to a world they had all but given up on. For the moment, a millennium of guilt and despair left them as they all gave themselves over to the joy of reunion.


	2. Scars That Never Heal

"You shouldn't be here," she said coldly.

"I agree, but it was not entirely my decision," he said.

"I should kill you where you stand."

To her surprise, he gave her a wry smile. "That would only be fair. We'd be even then."

"I'm serious Kunzite," she said vehemently.

"So am I," he said with an intensity that matched hers.

She was momentarily taken aback by his conviction. But her shock quickly gave way to the underlying anger.

"I won't trust Her Majesty's safety to you."

"You needn't worry. His Majesty has only asked me to worry about his safety, freeing you and your Senshi to focus on the Queen."

"I don't trust you."

Kunzite sighed. "I don't blame you," he said in a resigned tone.

"I don't love you."

He remained silent for a breath. "No, you wouldn't. Not anymore."

For the briefest of moments, Venus felt a twinge of pity for the once proud man standing before her. It quickly passed. "If we sense even a hint of betrayal, we will destroy you so completely, not even the Queen would be able to revive you."

"That would be wise."

"Stop agreeing with me!"

"You have said nothing untrue, how can I disagree?"

"How could you betray us?" she asked pointedly.

He gave no answer. She turned away from him.

"I still have the scar you know, from where you stabbed me. I've died three times, but every time I'm reborn, I bear the mark of where you put your blade through my heart."

His own heart trembled as he heard her pour out the anguish of betrayal. "Minako…"

"Don't call me that!"

The silence once again overtook them. Slowly, she turned to face him again. Her eyes were shinning, and for a moment she was lost in memories.

"You almost sound like him when you say my name like that," she said. She dared to meet his gaze. Just as quickly, the mask was back in place.

"You're not him," she said with venom.

Kunzite took a breath, steeling himself for his next words. "You have your wish my lady. I do not agree with you." And with that, Kunzite bowed, and made to leave. "I believe you will know where to find me should you require my presence."

He was nearly through the door when she spoke again. "General." Kunzite recognized it as a command.

"Do you… do you still…" she could not finish.

Kunzite turned to face her. "My lady, you yourself said I am not to be trusted. Why would you ask this?"

Her eyes, which had flashed with curiosity, and something else he could not place, suddenly turned cold again as she regained her composure.

"I give you my word, my lady. I will answer your question. But not today. When you are prepared to hear the answer, I will give it freely."

"You still expect me to trust you?"

"Expect?" he asked, almost in shock. "No. But I have been given a body and a chance to redeem myself. When the impossibly has already happened, I dare to hope."

"Hope?" she asked in a mocking tone. "You of all people have no right to talk about hope! You crushed all our hopes when you betrayed the Moon Kingdom! Adonis was right, you are a monster that lives to destroy hope!"

Kunzite's composure wavered, and for a moment, his face revealed true horror. "What did you say?"

"You did it to him too. You trapped him because of his own hopeless love, turning something beautiful into something twisted and corrupt. You are truly evil."

Kunzite's eyes narrowed, and a scowl overtook his features. Suddenly, he resembled the Dark General Kunzite much more than one of Endymion's Shitennou. "What did he tell you?"

"He told me how he infiltrated Beryl's ranks under Endymion's orders; how he saw you betray your oath and join her. He warned us of the impending attack. We were doomed anyway, but this way, you couldn't slay us in our sleep. We were prepared to fight you, and at least ensure that you wouldn't survive the assault either."

The scowl broke, replaced by Kunzite's normal stoicism. His voice, however, revealed his inner turmoil. "So, this is what he told you…"

"Yes. Everything he told us came to pass, the manner of your attack, the numbers and formations, everything. So don't you dare to speak of hope in my presence again. You robbed me of my hope a thousand years ago. Do you understand?"

Kunzite took a steadying breath. "Better than you can imagine my lady."

With that, he abruptly turned and left. He made his way from the private meeting room to the opposite end of the palace where the training grounds were located. He did not run, though everything in his spirit clamored for him to break into a rage induced sprint. Those unfortunate enough to pass him in the halls hastily moved to the side as this seeming force of nature moved through the halls as an angry wind.

The doors of the simulator shut behind him. In one fluid movement, borne of tireless training and heightened by rage, he shed his heavy cloak and unsheathed his sword as he hastily barked his orders to the main computer.

"Initiate mob combat training routine, maximum difficulty."

The room came to life with hordes of youma being simulated in all corners. Kunzite barely even waited for the artificial intelligence to initiate its attack routine before he launched himself at the simulated mass with an almighty roar.

It was nearly an hour later that Nephrite entered the simulator for his own impromptu training routine. He quickly read the stats on the main terminal, showing that Kunzite had been engaged in non-stop combat. The sensors indicated that his heart-rate was nearing critical levels. The amount of adrenaline flowing in his body had masked the numerous injuries he had sustained, and he risked bleeding to death if he continued much longer. He quickly entered the emergency shutdown code and ran out to meet his friend.

The first sword stroke nearly took off his head.

"Kunzite, get a hold of yourself! It's me! It's Nephrite!"

For a moment, Kunzite heard nothing and continued to lash out at the new opponent. Nephrite was forced to defend himself, taking care to avoid causing further injury to his mad comrade. In desperation, Nephrite tried to capture Kunzite with an energy attack, praying that it would not seriously injure his friend.

Caught for the moment, the haze of rage finally lifted from Kunzite's eyes.

"You okay?"

Kunzite promptly passed out from exhaustion. Nephrite caught his friend and hastily moved back to the terminal, initiating a communication protocol to reach Jadeite and Zoisite.

"Meet me in the infirmary immediately!"

Nephrite moved as fast as he could while carrying Kunzite on his shoulders, no small feat as Kunzite weighed about a quarter more than the lanky general. After what seemed like an eternity, Nephrite made it to the infirmary and found Jadeite and Zoisite waiting for him.

"Help me," he managed to gasp out between breaths.

Together, they laid Kunzite on a bed before each general used a portion of their power to help speed up Kunzite's own natural healing abilities. It took no more than ten seconds, but each man felt drained as though they were the ones who had been in mob combat for an hour. No one had breath for speech, but a silent agreement passed between them to keep vigil over their unconscious leader until he awoke.

When he finally did stir, Nephrite was the first to his side.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am fine," said Kunzite, although his voice said otherwise.

"Are you going to try killing yourself again?"

Kunzite said nothing.

"Are you going to at least not try to kill ME again?" asked Nephrite, trying to make light of the situation.

"I'm sorry," said Kunzite quietly.

"It's in the past," said Nephrite.

Silence passed between them for a moment.

"They hate us," whispered Kunzite.

His three companions leaned in to hear what he had to say.

"We betrayed them. They can't forgive us." He went silent for a moment. "I understand exactly how they feel. I can't forgive the one who betrayed me either."

The three generals exchanged a confused look. "Kunzite, what are you-"

"Leave me."

"But Kunzi-"

"I said leave me," he said firmly. The men wanted to stay, but they knew an order when they heard one. Reluctantly, they filed out.

Kunzite merely stared at the ceiling for several minutes. Eventually, exhaustion caught up with him. He fell into a fitful sleep, filled with dreams of fire, crumbling buildings, and swords piercing his heart.


	3. Labors of Love

It defied all explanation. The most powerful city in the long history of the planet Earth and those of the kingdoms of the Silver Millennium was a tactical nightmare from a design standpoint. There was no defensive perimeter to speak of. Where watchtowers and bunkers should be positioned, there were parks and homes. Where central arms depots should have been there were saunas. The lower level of the palace should have served as a major command center. Instead, it was a massive kitchen. Where gunners should have been stationed, there were fountains or musicians.

Zoisite had no explanation for how such a failure of strategic design could work as a major military center. It was no wonder the attack had nearly succeeded. The city was practically asking for invaders to come in. It was a tribute to the power and will of the Senshi that Crystal Tokyo was still standing.

Zoisite had been furiously making sketches and calculations, trying to determine if anything of the structure of the city could be used in a proper defense. If he was to fulfill his duty to King Endymion and make Crystal Tokyo safe, it would take all of his considerable talents and abilities. And yet, every permutation of his design, every new idea, every new calculation seemed to point to one inevitable conclusion.

The city should be leveled and built from scratch. There was no way it could ever be defended.

"Honestly, what moron designed the city like this?" he yelled in frustration as he crumpled his latest set of failed sketches.

"I believe it could be considered high treason to call Her Majesty a moron," said a voice from behind him.

Zoisite turned to meet the frosty gaze of Sailor Mercury. "Although, I suppose treason is nothing new to you." She walked past him, as if to dismiss his presence entirely. She began surveying the many sheets of sketches and calculations now haphazardly scattered about the room.

Feeling somewhat chastened, Zoisite watched her scrutinize his work. He was dismayed to note that she seemed unimpressed. "I'm sorry, I meant no offense."

She turned to survey him with an arched eyebrow. "Really?"

For a moment, he wasn't sure what they were talking about anymore. He decided he should change tactics. "I must admit ignorance here. Could you tell me more about how Her Majesty created this city?"

"Why should I help you?"

Zoisite sighed. He deserved her scorn and her mistrust, but they weren't helping him accomplish his task. "Because I am not the man you seem to remember. I am the man you have forgotten. And I only wish to help."

Ami's cold exterior broke for a moment, forcing her to turn away. "Who said I've forgotten?" she said in a whisper. Her voice made her sound small and broken, and very much alone. Zoisite had to fight the urge to take the smaller girl in his arms and never let go. It took great restraint on his part to merely wait for her to respond again.

"This city is a natural extension of Her Majesty's power. In order to raise Crystal Tokyo, she wished upon the Ginzuishou for peace and joy on Earth. This city is a reflection of her heart. It is pure, beautiful and open above all else. That is its weakness in your estimation. It is also its greatest strength. Crystal Tokyo is built upon love. If you do not understand love, you will never understand this city, and you will never belong here."

Her tone was harsh, and yet, Zoisite chuckled. Curiosity got the better of Ami as she turned to face him. "You remain the finest of teachers Sailor Mercury. I believe I understand now. You have renewed my faith in my ability to complete my task."

"What are you talking about?"

He met her eyes, and his gaze became wistful, and his voice soft. "I do understand love," he said.

Her own eyes widened in shock at this pronouncement. The look he was giving her and the timbre of his voice were flooding her with memories. Not of an enemy, but of something else that made her equally uncomfortable.

As if sensing her discomfort, his posture straightened and his voice became much more businesslike. "I thank you for your guidance. I believe I will be a much better servant of this city now. Please continue to teach me to be a better citizen of Crystal Tokyo," he said with a formal bow.

Ami was unsure how to respond and decided it would be best if she left. As she exited, she could hear Zoisite return to his work. She dared to look back and see what he was doing. Her glimpse revealed him to be once again engrossed in his work. His hands moving furiously across the paper on some new set of notes, all his previous work having been hastily discarded. He never saw her, as he became totally engrossed in his task. There was a look of fierce concentration on his face.

She was almost compelled to join him, as the air of creativity seemed to almost become palpable as he continued to fill page after page with complicated notes. But just as quickly, she reminded herself that this man was a traitor, and he could just as easily be plotting the destruction of her beloved city. He was not to be trusted; he was to be watched, very carefully.

So, a week later, when Zoisite submitted his proposal for strengthening the defenses of Crystal Tokyo, Ami knew to be very careful. She studied his plans inside and out, looking for any sort of flaw, some hidden weakness or Trojan Horse he had built into his design.

She was dismayed when she found none. What was worse, his ideas actually made sense. They did nothing to change the city. Rather, they seemed to make use of what already existed, and would come naturally. The design and planning was elegant and functional, which appealed to her. Ami was rather upset that she hadn't thought of many of his proposals herself.

He should have been smug about his accomplishment. In the past, he had never shied away from supplying praise for his achievements. So his current humble demeanor only further served to raise her suspicions. She continued to thumb through the proposal with a cold attitude.

"I hope that you might find some of the measures presented suitable."

His expression of humility was what finally broke her. "Your proposal is reasonable," she said with a sigh. "I will consider implementing its recommendations."

Zoisite let out a relieved breath. "I am glad to have been of service," he said with a bow.

"How did you do it?"

"My lady?"

"How did you come up with this? I saw your initial notes. They were very poor. You understood nothing about this city. The disparity between those plans and this proposal is immense. How did you do it?"

The soft smile and gentle voice returned. "I owe it to you Sailor Mercury," he said as he approached her. Absently, he raised a hand towards her face. "I did this for love." His hand was only a breath away from her cheek. Ami felt her breathing shallow and her cheeks redden, her eyes almost involuntarily closing. For a moment, the two were lost in memories, no longer Sailor Mercury, guardian of Crystal Tokyo and General Zoisite, sworn to King Endymion. They were in another place and another time.

"Ami…"

And with one word, reality came crashing back. Ami's eyes snapped open and she stepped back. Zoisite's hand froze before awkwardly returning to his side.

Neither could meet the other's gaze. Zoisite gave a hasty bow. "I'll take my leave my lady."

When she was sure he was gone, Ami absently brought her own hand to the cheek Zoisite had so nearly touched.

She wasn't surprised to find tears there.


	4. Watching and Waiting

_Flashback_

_The crowd was in a near frenzy. The mysterious woman with cruel eyes had masterfully played this mob, weaving a tale of brutal tyranny imposed upon the proud people of Earth by the cold monsters from the sky. As she spoke, hope seemed to drain from the crowd. So when she called for resistance, it sparked a wave of passionate hatred of the Evil Moon Kingdom that ever turned a scornful eye to Earth._

_Nephrite met the eyes of his compatriots. Endymion was right; this woman was no mere rabble-rouser. She was dangerous. The air tingled with a palpable sense of power, very focused, and very dark. The men who heard her words tonight would be moved to action. They were willing to die, and they were willing to kill. A nod from Kunzite signaled to the four generals that they should look to make their escape. Nephrite dared one more glace at his new foe._

_It was a fatal mistake. As soon as their eyes met, Nephrite felt his mind ensnared. His body would not respond to the command to flee. Instead, he was trapped by the gaze of his new-found enemy. As she held his gaze, a cruel smile formed upon her lips. He could hear a voice in his head. It whispered words he could not understand, but they shook him to his core nonetheless. _

_He never saw the fist that struck him down. Everything went black._

* * *

When he came to, he expected to be chained to the wall in a dark cell. Instead, he was resting comfortably in a large bed, with sunlight streaming in through the curtains.

The nightmare had returned every night for the past two weeks since his unexpected resurrection. Or rather, he wished it were a mere nightmare. If so, it could be dismissed. Instead, the memory of that fateful day, and the weeks that followed, haunted not only his dreams, they darkened his waking hours as well. He wondered if he would ever find absolution.

He surveyed the room, trying to regain his bearings and shake off the past. The room was adjacent to a splendid observatory; a gift from his liege and patron, and the focus of his new duties as seer. As it was on Earth of old, Nephrite's task was to watch the stars and read the signs and portents. He was to be Endymion's eyes, as well as his shield. And for this, he was given a new tower, set apart from the rest of the castle, so that his views would be unhindered.

Nephrite knew he should be grateful. The tower was everything he could ever have dreamed of. Except for one problem.

The only place the tower could be built was in the middle of the gardens.

Her gardens.

Kunzite had not said everything, but he had said enough. The Senshi hated them. Nephrite didn't blame them. Why should they feel otherwise? Their protestations of innocence would sound very hollow to the women who had tasted their blades. It was hopeless. They would never understand. They would never forgive them.

Endymion's grace was truly unexpected. It would have been too much to hope that Makoto would be so gracious as well. It would have been wonderful if she had, but Nephrite had learned long ago that a man could not have the whole world. The pursuit of such vanity would inevitably lead to tragedy. So, instead, Nephrite had endeavored to give his beloved the only thing he could give her now: distance.

He sighed as he left the comfort of the bed, preparing for his upcoming day. He would not need to return to this place until the evening. For the day, his duties would lie in the palace proper.

That would mean going through her garden, her domain, her sanctuary.

The other Shitennou had taken up residence in the palace. So Makoto spent more and more of her day in the gardens. It broke his heart. He knew something of the woman his princess was now, and he knew she dearly loved her garden.

But Makoto was such a lonely girl. She should have been spending her days in the palace among friends, among the only family she had. Instead, she felt compelled to spend most of her day in complete isolation. He was, effectively, her closest companion, even though she seemed to loathe the sight of him. It seemed, even in this life, he was only capable of hurting her.

As he made his way through the garden, he suddenly came upon her in a clearing. Her eyes were closed, arms straight out to either side. He had seen her do this many times before in the Silver Millenium. She was speaking to the trees, a look of serene concentration on her face. Her head was tilted back ever so slightly, allowing her breathing to be deep, and letting the smells and sounds of the garden wash over her. Her body was a testament to the skill and power of the Senshi. Her limbs were relaxed, and yet her posture still showed grace, balance and strength.

She was beautiful.

For a moment, Nephrite allowed himself to indulge, taking in the graceful lines and curves of her body, and the way her hair seemed to take on all the rich shades of freshly tilled and fertile earth in the morning light. For a moment, his glance strayed to her lips, slightly parted in her tranquil state, letting out soft breaths in a steady rhythm, as constant as the passing of the seasons. He remembered the feel of that breath in the crook of his neck, and he suddenly longed for the feeling of having her close to him, her steady rhythm bringing peace and serenity to his own troubled heart as she had done ages ago.

The memories suddenly reminded him why he could no longer be close to her. He suddenly felt as though he was intruding on something private, something sacred. He decided to head back to the tower, he could go to the palace later.

"Coward," came the accusation from behind him.

He froze, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. Even without meaning to, it seemed he could do nothing but trouble the one woman he least wished to. He knew he should turn around to acknowledge her, but he found that her accusation rang true. He was too afraid to face her.

Her approach was silent. She was in her element, and if she so chose, she could march an army through this quiet paradise and no one would know if she chose to conceal it.

"You can't avoid me forever," she said, forcing him to turn and face her. Nephrite thought her tone might be resigned, but her face betrayed no emotion.

Her face was meant to hold a smile. It pained him to see her this way. He bowed, partly out of humility, partly out of pain. "I did not wish to intrude."

"It's too late for that."

Her tone remained even, and her face expressionless, but the words still stung. "I wish there were another way, but I must fulfill my duty. My liege requires me to be here."

"And your duty is very important to you, isn't it?" For the first time, her voice held a note of accusation. It was not lost on Nephrite.

"I have much to atone for," he said quietly.

"Yes, you do."

He shifted uncomfortably for a moment. He understood why Kunzite was willing to train himself to death in the simulator that day.

"Tell me something General."

"My lady?"

"Tell me… what…" she paused for a moment, as if gathering strength. "What do you look for when you watch from your tower?"

The question took him completely off guard. She wanted to know something about him? That was unexpected. He took little time to consider the matter though. If she gave him even the slightest opportunity, he was going to take it. She would get nothing but the truth from him this time.

"I study the heavens, seeking what signs are there for mortal men to read among the dance of the Gods," he answered, with a bit of pride creeping in to his voice.

"How do you read the signs?"

"There are patterns to read. The heavens record all that they have seen pass on this planet, and they reflect it in a light that weaves the story of history. For those who watch carefully, they may, perchance, read the patterns that are yet to come."

"That sounds remarkable."

"It can be. There is a certain beauty to it."

"Is that why you watch? Are you looking for beauty?"

"Nay my lady. There may be beauty in heaven, but I have already found beauty in this realm."

She blushed nervously at the raw passion in his voice. A glimmer of hope shone in Nephrite's heart. He pressed his advantage. "If you would so desire, I could show you how to do the readings. I don't know if your recall, but we tried once in the past."

The blush quickly left her face. In fact, all color seemed to drain from her as she fearfully looked to the sky. Suddenly, she dropped to her knees, covering her head with her arms as though she were a little girl hiding from a thunderstorm.

Nephrite quickly rushed to her side, reaching out an arm to shake her from her reverie. "My lady?" he asked anxiously.

At his touch, she leapt back, eyes wide and wild with fear. At seeing his face, the fear gradually dissipated, leaving embarrassment in its wake. She made her way to her feet, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, eyes downcast. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I don't know if I could do that."

Confusion at her response gradually gave way to understanding. Although she was Sailor Jupiter, Guardian of Crystal Tokyo, she was still Kino Makoto who had lost her parents in a plane crash. His shoulders sagged again in defeat. It seemed there was no end to the ways he could torment her.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Perhaps it would be best if I had the tower relocated. There is an area of the palace that is seldom used. I believe it would make a satisfactory observatory."

"You shouldn't do that," she said, eyes still downcast. Her voice quieted to a whisper. "I think it would be rather lonely if I couldn't feel you near when I come here to speak."

Nephrite's breath caught in his throat. The glimmer of hope returned for a moment.

She met his gaze again. "For now, though, you should go." Her voice was not cold, but it was not soft either. "You are needed at the palace."

Sobering once more, Nephrite bowed.

"You should return here when you are needed here," she said in the same voice.

"As my lady commands."

"Until we meet again General."

"Until then."


	5. A Voice in the Darkness

_Flashback_

_The shackles held firm, stretching him in opposite directions as he was kept on his stomach. The room was dark, save for some mysterious spotlight light that shown down on him and robbed him of his sleep. It was cold, and nothing protected his bare skin from the chill. _

_He hadn't seen the others since they were brought to this place, wherever it was. He had no sense of time as he had been bound and held in darkness and silence. He was alone. _

_Except for when she came._

_She spoke no words as she had to the mob. She would approach, and then move behind him where he could not see. He could feel her eyes on him, and the room seemed colder when she came. It felt as though hours would go by before she did anything. At first, it might be a pointed nail, run delicately up his spine. She would apply no pressure, but he shivered nonetheless. _

_Eventually, she devised more cunning treatments. He had never known such pain. Still his resolve held. He had no idea what this witch's purpose was, but he knew that she was a threat. Even though he was bound, stripped and beaten, his was still Jadeite, Shitennou Commander of the Eastern Armies, and he would die before he yielded to an enemy of Earth. _

_Finally, after many visits, she spoke. _

"_You acquit yourself well in your training. You shall be a fine commander for my armies," she said as she ran a fingernail along his jaw._

_He gave the response he felt was most appropriate. He spat in her face._

_He expected anger from her. Instead, her face twisted in perverse delight. "Such… delicious insolence," she hissed, savoring each word. "It will serve you well when you march upon the Moon Kingdom."_

_And with that, she brought her hand to his forehead._

_Jadeite felt as though his whole body were on fire. He fought to control the screams, knowing they would only serve to encourage her. After a few moments, although it felt like an eternity, she released him. She turned to walk away, calling back to him. "Yes, you will serve me well."_

_Once again, he was alone, in darkness. When he had regained control of himself, horror grew within him as he finally fathomed her purpose. _

_She wasn't merely tormenting him for her own sadistic pleasure. She meant to break him, and then turn him upon Earth, and then, upon the Moon. Jadeite could feel the power coming from this woman. Being a Shitennou, he was familiar with all the sources of ancient power on Earth. What this woman commanded was something new, something far more powerful, and something far more wicked. There were many powers outside of Earth that would be very deadly if they could wield the power that maintained the Silver Millennium. _

_Jadeite panicked. If he and his brothers were to be turned, it would be disastrous. While not the most powerful warriors, they knew enough secrets and held enough influence to be deadly foes to the Alliance. He had to act: craft an escape, or else relay some warning to the Prince. _

_He had one option. He reached out with his mind to the one person he knew who might be able to hear him._

"_Rei…"_

* * *

Hino Rei's eyes opened at the voice inside her head. She had been meditating in the main shrine of the Palace before the Sacred Fire. She knew the voice in her head. It had been a thousand years since she last heard it, and she was not at all pleased to hear it again. She rose and made her way to the training room down the hall, where she knew her tormentor to be.

When she entered, she found Jadeite on his knees, cradling his a separated shoulder. Setting aside her disdain for the man, she moved to help him, giving him the counter-traction to perform the reduction. He screamed as his shoulder popped, and collapsed to the ground, panting heavily.

She made her way over to the nearby locker and retrieved supplies to sling his arm. He eyed the raven-haired miko curiously as she nursed him. The feeling of her hands was very soothing, and stirred his memories. Once he was sufficiently bandaged, she brought him some water. Their hands met briefly and their eyes locked at the sudden contact. Jadeite felt self-conscious under her scrutiny. He hastily accepted the drink.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

She surveyed him for a moment. "What happened?"

He kept his eyes averted. "I was… overenthusiastic in my training. I got careless."

"Why did I hear you call for me?"

Jadeite froze, the glass halfway to his mouth.

"You heard me?"

"So you were calling to me?"

He shifted uncomfortable. "Not exactly…"

She crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation. Jadeite still refused to meet her eyes, but he could feel her piercing gaze nonetheless.

"It was a memory."

"Excruciating pain reminds you of me?"

She had meant it as a joke, but his reaction told her he was rather hurt by it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize our old bond still worked. I… I thought it had broken…"

"It should have," she accused. "I severed it when you went over to that witch."

This time, the pain was unmistakable. "Bonds such as these are complex," he said vaguely. "Perhaps the severing was incomplete."

"Lucky you," she said, although her tone suggested otherwise.

Jadeite had no response. He considered the matter for a moment. He dared to meet her eyes for a moment.

"Rei-"

"Don't call me that!" she spat.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "My apologies Princess, but may I ask one more favor of you?"

"What do you want?" she asked as she turned away in disgust.

"I'm… curious… as to what remains of the bond. Would you consent to a brief test?"

She didn't answer for a moment. He resigned himself to his next statement.

"I believe it might help in severing the bond completely."

She gave him another of her piercing looks as she scrutinized his face, as though looking for some deception. Finding none, she reluctantly agreed.

Jadeite nodded in acknowledgement, steeling himself for the task at hand.

He had to know.

He concentrated on his own memories, recalling the time he first met the fiery Princess of Mars. He could still feel the sting of her hand as it met his cheek. And then he felt the delicious taste of her lips on his. He slowly drew forth into her mind, seeking the same memories. Once they had made contact, he found himself able to see the same events through her eyes. For just a moment, their hearts were one. He reveled in the familiar feeling of being so closely connected to her. Something of the bond still remained. For a moment, he dared to hope. He knew there was only one way to be sure.

He recalled the dungeon, the darkness, and the cruelty of the witch who held him. He remembered the pain as she abused his body, hoping to break his mind. He remembered the desperate call of his mind to the one person who might have heard him while he lay in darkness.

He reached out again to Rei's mind, seeing what she could remember of the contact. But in her mind, he saw an image of himself kneeling before Beryl, kissing her hand, and then rising to lead the armies of Earth to march on the Moon. He could feel Rei's heartbreak and anger at his betrayal.

This is what she felt for him now.

As though he had been burned, he left Rei's memories, and found himself back in the training room. She was looking at him critically.

He looked in her eyes, and saw the same pain and fury that he found in her memory. It was hopeless.

"What did you find?" she asked.

He could no longer meet her gaze. "The bond is weak," he said. He rose to leave. "You needn't worry Sailor Mars. I believe today was merely an accident. I doubt you will ever hear my voice in your head again."

Her face softened. "That's a pity. That voice used to bring me comfort." She rose as well. "But I don't know how I can ever trust it again."

Her voice was gentle, but this accusation hurt worst of all. Jadeite bowed.

"If that is the case, then allow me to repay your kindness with the only gift I have left. You shall have my silence my lady." And before his resolve broke, he left.

Rei watched his retreating figure for a moment before returning to the shrine. She knelt before the Sacred Fire, searching for inner peace and tranquility. She always came to the shrine because it would be quiet. But for once, she found little comfort in the silence.


	6. The Lies You Believe

_Flashback_

_Kunzite was a man used to being in control. Being a prisoner in his own mind was worse than being the prisoner he actually was. It was why Beryl used the brief spurts of mind control on him. She could control him for a few moments at a time through a great exertion of power. He could feel his body move against his will and according to hers. He would put on his uniform, the very symbol of his honor and integrity. He would put don it, layer by layer, over his ripped and torn flesh, heedless of the pain. He would feel it when she released him._

_He rarely knew who the screaming and pleading prisoners were. Many seemed to be frightened villagers and peasants. Some were merely children. There were women too. Occasionally, he would find a loyal soldier, perhaps one he himself had trained and commanded._

_Unfailingly, he ignored their cries for mercy and slew them. _

_Afterwards, she would release his mind, and then praise him for his service. _

_Then she would resume his torture. Eventually, he came to accept it as punishment for his crimes._

_As he lay in his cell one night, he contemplated his fate. He knew what Beryl intended. She wanted to break him, and she would succeed. He was reaching a point of no return, and when he broke, the consequences would be disastrous. He had to do something, anything, to warn the outside world what this witch was planning. He had the message ready. It was recorded on a memory crystal, hidden in the pocket of his uniform. The crystal, a clear mineral crystal, had the power to record an imprint of his thoughts. However, unless he could contrive his own escape, it would be useless, as there was no way anyone would ever hear the message. _

_His chance came with his evening meal and a familiar face._

"_General," said a whispered voice._

"_You're one of the Venusian Legion?" _

"_Legionnaire Adonis, at your service General." _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I have been sent by Prince Endymion to find you and your compatriots General. I infiltrated the enemy two weeks ago. I have been working my way to find your prison ever since."_

"_The situation is dire. Can you carry a message back?"_

"_My lord, I could bring you back just as easily."_

"_Your courage is admirable, but this message is too important to risk our capture. It will be easier for you to carry it back alone. No matter what, this must reach the Prince. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_I thank you Legionnaire Adonis. I am in your debt."_

"_I live to serve."_

"_I have one more favor to ask."_

"_I am yours to command sir."_

_Kunzite drew another memory crystal. For a moment, he closed his eyes, and it glowed with a faint pink light._

"_Will you take this message to the Lady Venus."_

"_Sir?"_

"_It is… a private matter."_

"_I understand."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Long live the Prince."_

"_Long live the Prince."_

* * *

"_You have a message for me?"_

"_Yes your majesty."_

_Show me."_

_The crystal glowed a pale pink, replaying Kunzite's message._

"_I see. This is most serious."_

"_Yes your majesty."_

"_Very well. I will retain this crystal. It is best kept with me, don't you agree?"_

"_Yes your majesty."_

"_You may go."_

"_What of the other message your majesty?" he asked as he held the other crystal in his outstretched palm._

_After a moment's regard, a cloud of energy covered the crystal, changing its coloring from brilliantly clear to cloudy white._

"_You should see that it is delivered Danburite."_

"_As you wish Queen Beryl."_

* * *

Minako regarded the crystal in front of her. She never told any of the others about it. They wouldn't understand. It was a silly bauble; a token of admiration from a man who actually sought to destroy her.

No, the others wouldn't understand. They had not been thirteen years old and all alone fighting the Negaverse. So they would never know exactly how strong a hold Danburite actually had on her. Serenity might understand. She was once Tsukino Usagi, fighting all alone and receiving mysterious help from a man who looked as though he had walked out of her daydreams. But then again, Mamoru was not a servant of the Dark Kingdom sent to destroy her. Danburite was, in some ways, her first love.

No, that wasn't true.

She was never really in love with Danburite. She was a silly, insecure thirteen-year old with a crush. And, as the years had gone by, she had many more crushes. Even though she was a reincarnation of a dead princess, slain by her lover, and a super-powered heroine fighting for love and justice, she was still a girl, prone to puppy love and romantic flights of fancy.

And so, when Danburite gave her the crystal, his crystal, it was hard for her to simply throw it away. The message on it still had power over her. He still oozed charm, even though she knew he was merely out to deceive her. His words of encouragement still touched something deep within her, the part of her that wanted to be romanced and desired.

She had thought that part of her was dead, struck down when Kunzite's blade stopped her heart.

And yet now, a picture and the sound of a voice still managed to make her feel powerless and small. If she was completely honest with herself, she might admit that this was why she had been so cold to the newly reincarnated general. He had betrayed and murdered her, but if he ever showed her a tenth of the tenderness that Danburite had faked in his message, she would be lost.

Minako could not afford such weakness. Crystal Tokyo had only just barely survived the last attack. She would not let paradise fall because, deep down, she was still a silly thirteen-year old girl waiting for her prince. Her princes had betrayed her, and sought to kill her. One had succeeded; the other had just barely failed.

Crystal Tokyo was too important for Minako to succumb to such silly desires. So Sailor Venus chose Duty over Love, and stood vigilant, to ensure that this time, the dream didn't end.

But that didn't mean that Minako didn't sometimes watch the message on the crystal just to hear the handsome man say nice things about her. Sometimes, she would imagine that it was someone other than Kaitou Ace saying those things. Sometimes she would imagine it was one of her other crushes. And sometimes, when she was really feeling weak, she would image it was Kunzite.

And then he was there again, standing tall and acting honorable. She acted cold, but her heart was already betraying her, secretly longing to be cherished by him, held by him.

Kissed by him.

No, the others wouldn't understand. It was much safer for Minako to hold on to this crystal than risk having her heart broken all over again.

* * *

Kunzite lay in his bed. He had not slept well since the incident in the training room. His dreams were still haunted by fire and death.

Her words still echoed in his ears.

"_So don't you dare to speak of hope in my presence again. You robbed me of my hope a thousand years ago. Do you understand?"_

He understood perfectly. Her hopes were not the only ones that had been dashed. She was not the only one who had been betrayed.

She would never believe him again. All she knew was that a man who had once proclaimed his love for her had suddenly turned and sold himself to the forces of evil.

All she knew was the man who kissed her had killed her.

In his heart, he longed to say so many things to her.

He wanted to apologize. He wanted to tell her about the things he felt and kept hidden from the world so that he could perform his duty. He wanted to tell her the only thing a man ever wished to tell the woman that stole his heart. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, and that she was beautiful, and he wished for nothing more than to run away with her and live happily ever after.

But it would never happen. She would never believe a word he said ever again.

And so, a thousand years later, Kunzite found himself once again a prisoner in his own mind.


	7. Rescue Me

_Flashback_

_There were few who could ever understand what bloodlust meant. So few had ever experienced the full intensity of war. Of those who had, most would recall it as a horrible experience, full of heat and hate. It was only a select few who succumbed to the madness and enjoyed it._

_Nephrite reveled in the sounds, the sights and the smells. When Beryl had finally taken his mind, her own poison seeped into his veins. He now existed only to spread that evil, and the destruction of Paradise was the quickest, most ruthless way for him to realize her twisted vision of the future. _

_The heat of all the bodies in such close proximity; the smell of sweat, mixed with blood and bile; the sounds of men screaming, either in agony or in the intensity of mortal combat. Each of these served only to further inflame Nephrite's already broken mind. Every stroke of his sword brought death to his enemies and life to his dark sovereign. _

_The trail of bodies he and his minions were leaving behind them left little doubt as to who would prevail in this battle. The pathetic resistance of the Silver Millennium's proudest post was withering as leaves in winter. There was one last line of defense. _

_Tall and proud did she stand. Her uniform was streaked with blood; some her own, some not. Her hair was matted and dirty, and spilled from the bands holding it back from her face, the lines of which were contorted in fury. Lightning sparkled from her hands, which were poised with barely constrained power. Her feet were planted, as though she were a tree, rooted to the ground beneath her. _

_She was a creature of exquisite beauty. A part of reflected that it would be a pity to destroy this thing before him. But the fires held him firm, and relentlessly he marched on, prepared to cut the thorns from the rose before he crushed it once and for all. _

_Their clash was thunderous. Power flowed freely, leaving craters in its wake. Soldiers, both friendly and foe, fell under the blasts. Their attacks grew more and more desperate; all thought of strategy and cunning long since vanished. The assault was taxing them both. This was to be a fight to the death. The outcome of the battle was long since decided. The Moon Kingdom had fallen and Beryl would win the day. This fight was then merely for the two participants. Each sought to overwhelm the other with sheer strength. _

_Nephrite would always have the advantage. He was fighting with reckless abandon. Jupiter was fighting with a broken heart. There was no way she could win. So when his attack finally forced her to her knees, Nephrite knew he had won. With the thrill of victory upon him, he walked towards his fallen opponent. As he towered over her, he grabbed a handful of her hair, jerking her head back to meet his gaze. _

_He was surprised for a moment. He expected to see her eye him with scorn as she stubbornly refused to surrender. Instead, he found her eyes soft and sad. Slowly, a hungry smile spread across his lips. She had admitted defeat. She was his now. And he would ensure that she knew it. _

_Suddenly, he became aware that she was clutching at the hem of his jacket. His smile became more malicious. Was she going to beg? No, she was trying to get to her feet. This amused him all the more. She had not given up just yet. He would be able to torment her a little longer. As she straightened herself, she put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. Nephrite lazily traced a hand along her collarbone, slowly making his way to her neck. Something more than simple bloodlust was guiding his hands now, as dark thoughts consumed him. He barely registered the hairs on his arm slowly starting to rise as the air began to fill with static electricity._

_He was surprised when she twined her hands around the back of his neck and rested her head upon his heart. Very softly she whispered, "I'm sorry."_

_Every nerve in his body was suddenly on fire as his world went white._

* * *

Death was a fitting punishment. It was no more than he deserved for betraying his oath.

It could never make up for betraying the woman he loved, but it would have to do. The added pain might be a bit more fitting as punishment, so he decided he would simply accept his fate.

Pain? The dead did not feel pain… No, he was alive! He tried to open his eyes and move to his feet. The situation came flooding back to him.

The attack on Crystal Tokyo: an ambush from some scattered units who had survived the first assault that had nearly claimed the life of Queen Serenity. It was a suicide attack. Zoisite's new defensive scheme was implemented, and was wildly successful. The power of the Senshi was too great for the attackers. The disorganized enemy was quickly routed and turned back. But then, one young commander, eager for glory, led his platoon out on an ill-advised sortie, and quickly found himself surrounded. A desperate rescue mission was hastily launched. The Shitennou marched out with as many heavy arms they could carry to set up a perimeter from behind which the encircled troops could retreat.

The mission was a success, and they were able to extract the men with minimal casualties. They thought they were home free, until one last suicide run came. The Shitennou used all their power to stop the incoming fighters, but the force of the last blast had thrown them back.

Nephrite hastily surveyed the scene. Zoisite was stumbling to his feet, a wound above his left eyebrow bleeding spectacularly. Kunzite was also uneasy on his feet, and his face was set in a grimace. Nephrite knew from experience that he must be in excruciating pain. He would have to worry about them later. For now, he had to find Jadeite, who had been in the rearguard.

All color drained from his face when he finally found his youngest compatriot. Jadeite was face down, with his leg bent at a sickening angle. There was a pool of blood forming just under his left side. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was very shallow.

Nephrite acted as fast as he could, taking what rubble and supplies he had to fashion a crude splint for the leg. He then attempted to stop the bleeding; feeding a bit of his own diminished power to Jadeite. He could not get the bleeding to stop completely, but he at least felt safe moving his fellow Shitennou. He took Jadeite in his arms and made his way back to his companions.

"Zoisite, do you have your comlink?"

Zoisite, seeing Jadeite's condition, hastened to action, quickly retrieving his communications device and making the necessary adjustments.

"Zoisite to HQ, Zoisite to HQ, mayday mayday mayday! Jadeite is hurt!" he barked into the link.

"General, this is HQ, you are just outside of transporter range. Request you move 2 klicks back towards the perimeter for immediate extraction."

"Roger!"

Kunzite and Zoisite moved to help Nephrite, although they clearly needed as much help as he did. Together, they made their way back to line, and back to rescue. Progress was painfully slow. Kunzite and Zoisite were badly injured, and were beginning to stagger. Nephrite knew he had to keep moving. As he made his way, there was only one thought on his mind.

'Makoto…"

* * *

Makoto paced nervously about the transport chamber. Everything had been going so well, and in a moment, it had all gone horribly wrong. The young commander had been brought back. He was bloodied, but he would live. So would most of his men. He didn't meet anyone's eyes as they took him to the infirmary. He would be dealt with later. For now, Makoto was only concerned with the last field report.

The rearguard had been hit.

The latest groups of soldiers coming in were in increasingly bad shape. They had borne the brunt of the counteroffensive. And still, the rearguard had not returned. The more time went by, the less likely it was that there were any survivors left amid the rubble.

Nearly ten minutes has passed since the last transport cycle. And still, they had not returned.

"I'm going out there."

"Princess, you can't!" objected the colonel. "Whatever they hit us with back there, it's toxic! We can't send anyone out until we know it's safe!"

"What about the men out there?" What about him?

"Our soldiers know the risks, and they are well trained. They'll fashion their own rescue."

Makoto tried to take solace in the colonel's words.

She still couldn't decide what she felt. On the one hand, the man she was waiting for was a traitor. She had to kill herself to stop him from killing anymore. She had been forced to fight him again when she was a mere girl. He was an evil man, and not to be trusted.

So why then, was she pacing the transport chamber waiting for his return?

"Princess, it's been nearly twenty minutes," began the colonel.

Makoto didn't want to hear it. She would not break down in front of one of her soldiers. She hastily turned on her heel to head for the door.

"Signal acquired!" came the sudden shout from the operator. Makoto froze. "Initiating transport sequence."

The transported hummed to life. And still, Makoto remained frozen.

"Take them!" barked a deep voice.

Slowly, Makoto turned. She saw the medical team hurrying to take three bodies and place them on stretchers. And just as rapidly, they were gone. One more stretcher remained.

"General, please, this way, we'll get you treated."

Neither Makoto nor Nephrite paid any attention to the medic. Nephrite's intense gaze met Makoto's wide eyed one. There was a wild look in his eyes.

"General, please," protested the medic, moving to put a hand on Nephrite's arm. Nephrite shrugged him off and crossed the room in several strong, purposeful strides. Makoto could only watch him as though she were a deer staring down an oncoming car. He sunk both hands into her hair as he dipped her head back and placed a hungry kiss on her lips that left her breathless. In reaction, she brought her own hands up to his cheeks, seeking to deepen the kiss. Her head was spinning, and she felt that if she were to die in his arms again, she would die happy.

Eventually, they had to break apart for air. Nephrite rested his forehead upon hers, breathing deeply. Makoto kept her own arms twined around him, breathing equally heavily. They stood together for a moment, before Nephrite finally managed to whisper.

"I'm sorry."

A discrete cough finally caught their attention. Nephrite turned to look at the medic again.

"General," he began in a much more apologetic tone. "I'm sorry, but we really must see to your injuries. The king wishes to debrief you as soon as possible."

Nephrite nodded in acknowledgement. He turned back to Makoto. Her lips were swollen, and her cheeks were faintly tinged from breathlessness, and possibly something more. Her hair had become slightly disheveled from his hands, and her eyes were wide and shinning.

She was beautiful.

Nephrite suddenly became a little embarrassed at his own haste.

Makoto, too, was somewhat bashful. And yet, it was she who found her voice first.

"You should go General. The King needs you."

Nephrite nodded again, and yet, made no move to leave.

The medic, while somewhat exasperated at the scene before him, was still sympathetic. "Princess, perhaps you would like to accompany the General?"

This time, they both nodded. Makoto even dared to take Nephrite's hand, guiding him to the infirmary. Neither met the other's eyes. Yet each occasionally glanced to look at their intertwined hands, an unreadable look on their faces.

When they finally entered the infirmary, the medic turned back. "My apologies princess, I'll need just a moment with the general alone to see to him. You may rejoin him after that."

Makoto nodded as a curtain was drawn, hiding Nephrite from her view.

Several minutes later, the curtain was drawn back, and the medic returned to Makoto.

"He's doing fine Princess. A few bumps and bruises; nothing serious. We have him on an IV with some antibiotics to help flush out the toxins from the attack. He'll be ready to leave in an hour or so. Perhaps you would like to sit with him?"

Makoto nodded shyly. "Thank you."

"I live to serve Your Highness. I must see to other patients. Please call me if you need anything."

Makoto moved to sit next to Nephrite, who was resting comfortable in a bed. Once again, she took his hand. Still, neither could meet the other's gaze. Idly, Makoto traced circles with her thumb on his hand. The gesture seemed to comfort him.

"I thought you were dead," she said.

"I thought I deserved it," he replied.

"I thought you did too," she said.

"I don't know why I'm so lucky," he said.

There was a pause. "Maybe you're not the only one who is lucky."

Hesitantly, she began.

"General…"

"My lady?" he asked, looking at her downcast face.

"When you are well again… perhaps… perhaps we could meet in the garden?"

A small smile crept upon his face. "I will do anything you ask."

"Then… I would like to look at the stars."

He could not hide the shock in his voice. "My lady?"

She took a deep breath, as if preparing for a great trial. Finally, she met his eyes.

"I don't want to be afraid anymore."

Nephrite dared to reach out a hand to her, gently caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes at his touch; a small smile of contentment spreading across her features. He felt the smile spread to his face.

"You're beautiful when you smile."

She brought both her hands to his, bringing it to her mouth for a small kiss. Then, as though the floodgates opened, she began sobbing, throwing her arms around his neck and bringing her head to his heart. His own arms encircled her as she poured out her sorrows.

He had found her smile again, if only for a moment. No longer did he wish for death as his punishment. He prayed for continued grace and forgiveness and second chances. As long as there was hope of finding that smile again, Nephrite knew death was not an option.

Not when he had something worth living for.


	8. Sing me a Song

_Flashback_

_The music was soothing. It helped him to escape and focus his thoughts. And so, he hummed the sweet, sad tune on and on._

_It helped to block out the pain. Beryl was relentless. She sought to break his mind. So Zoisite did all he could to hold her at bay. If she wanted his body, he would have to escape from it, to make sure she could not use it to get to his mind. _

_Also, it was his only chance to try to contact Ami. They often played a game where they would try to sing to each other in their minds, and see if the other could receive it; Ami on her lyre, and Zoisite on his piano. It was a very intimate experience, but it required total concentration. Zoisite's was slipping, as his body became weaker. _

_He desperately tried to focus. The window of opportunity was rapidly closing. He had to contact Ami, or else all was lost. He wrote the song as a code, trusting his blue-haired genius to see the pattern. Now, more than ever, he needed every last bit of resolve to ensure the message got through. _

_He pictured himself, dressed in an elegant tuxedo, seated at a grand piano. He pictured Ami, resplendent in a shimmering blue strapless gown that clung to her lithe form. Slowly she sauntered to the piano and sat upon the frame. Zoisite pictured himself sitting at the bench. He looked into her eyes as he began to play, trying to let his eyes communicate what his fingers were saying upon the keys. _

_Beryl became impatient and increased her intensity._

_Zoisite's hand slipped and he missed the next note._

* * *

"You were doing so well," she said.

Zoisite turned at the sound of Ami's voice.

His shoulder protested at the sudden movement.

"Are you all right?" she asked with genuine concern.

"It's nothing," he said.

"The medics said you should take it easy."

"I hardly think playing the piano will be terribly taxing," he said, slightly more curtly than he meant to. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "Thank you for your concern."

They were silent for a moment.

"Has there been any change in General Jadeite's condition?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I believe the Lady Mars is with him. I'm sure she'll let us know if there is any news."

"She's still there?"

"She has not left his side."

"It's been two days!"

"And still she is there."

Ami couldn't think of anything more to say.

"What were you playing?"

"Nothing… just… I was clearing my mind is all."

"It was beautiful. It sounded familiar for some reason, but I don't think I've ever heard it before."

"No," he said sadly. "I doubt that you've ever heard it."

They were quiet for another moment.

"General,"

"My lady?"

"Would you… would you mind playing something? It's rather soothing, and I think I could use the distraction right about now."

Zoisite smiled a very wistful smile. "It would be my pleasure."

Hesitantly, she approached the piano. "Would you mind if I sat here?" she asked, pointing to the frame.

He seemed pleased with the request. "As you wish my lady."

Ami perched herself upon the side of the piano, legs swinging as though she were a little girl. Her eyes were eager as she watched Zoisite's hands flit across the keys.

He began the song. It was a slow, sad piece of exquisite beauty. Ami could almost feel her heart cry out with each note. To her mind came an image of a man, lost and alone, desperately seeking his heart's desire. She could almost feel the heavy sound of his footsteps as he soldiered on, looking for something that seemed to always be beyond the horizon.

Zoisite's face was serene as he played. He may as well have been asleep, save that his hands were moving deftly across the keys. His eyes were closed, and Ami was somewhat thankful. If his eyes held half the passion of the song, she may well have been lost.

When the song ended, Ami found herself silently crying. "That was beautiful," she said in a broken whisper.

Zoisite had to take a breath to steady himself. "It's not complete," he said. "And it's not really meant to be played alone. It's part of a duet."

"There's more?"

Zoisite finally dared to meet her gaze. "It's meant to be played in harmony with the lyre," he said sadly. "Only then is its true beauty realized."

Ami considered his words carefully. "I saw Princess Jupiter with General Nephrite yesterday," she began. "She seemed to be yelling quite a bit, but… well…"

She didn't have to continue. Zoisite himself had also seen his fellow Shitennou with his lady love. She had yelled at him quite a bit. But, just as much as she was yelling, she seemed to be touching and crying and needing him to hold her, and he gladly obliged.

"I'm not like Princess Jupiter," she said seriously.

"That is well, for then Nephrite would be in love with you and I would have to kill him," he said.

She took a deep breath. Zoisite knew from experience that she found his remark funny, but was trying to maintain her composure. A lifetime ago, he had enjoyed flustering the petite girl before him, so that he could see the lovely blush upon her face. He played the game because he was young and foolish and not half as smart as everyone thought he was. He believed that he would have all the time in the world to court the beautiful Princess of Mercury, and that nothing would ever keep him from achieving his goal. The pain in her voice was a sharp reminder to Zoisite that fate was fickle, and did not simply bend to the desires of foolish young men in love.

Rather than continue to tease her as he might have done a lifetime ago, he allowed her to continue, knowing that this was important to her.

"Jupiter is so open and free with her emotions. She can always express herself, no matter what she feels, and I'm just not like that."

Zoisite rose from the bench and walked toward her, taking one of her hands in his own. Gently, he stroked her hand, holding it the way a man holds the hand of the woman most important to him.

"You say that as though it were a bad thing."

She kept her gaze downward, until Zoisite put a finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"You are like a song. You are made of layers, each coming together to make the whole," he said with undisguised passion in his voice. "When they come together, they will stop the heart of any man with a heart open to hearing it. You are passion and elegance, beauty and wonder, eternity and memory all in one."

The tears returned. "I want to believe everything you say. I just… I don't know if I'm ready."

Zoisite sighed and took a step back, releasing his hold on her. "I understand."

Ami hopped down from the piano. For a moment, she fidgeted with her hands.

"Thank you for the song General."

He bowed. "My delight is the delight of my audience."

She wrung her hands again for a moment.

"Perhaps… next time… I might accompany you in your playing?"

His wistful smile returned. "I would enjoy that very much."

"Well then… until next time General."

"My lady."

As she left, Zoisite returned to the bench. He began to play again, choosing the song he had been playing when she had entered, a song that had not been heard for a thousand years.

As he played, he hoped against hope that this time, the song might reach Ami, and that perhaps it was not too late for her to hear his message.


	9. Despair

He was so quiet.

Jadeite was many things, but he was rarely silent. It infuriated Rei. Then again, very nearly everything about him infuriated her. The way he seemed to flip flop from humble and subservient to callous and arrogant; the way he hid his insecurities behind a sarcastic disposition; the way he seemed to always know just how to get under her skin and enjoy doing it; the way his heated gaze could make her feel weak in the knees; the way his lopsided smirk made her want to kiss him.

And then there was the betrayal.

But all of that was gone now. Jadeite lay in the infirmary as he had for the past week since the attack. There had been no change. He had slipped into a very deep coma. Day by day, his vital signs were fading away. It was as though he was surrendering. For the man who was famed in the Silver Millennium for daring to draw the ire of the passionate Princess of Mars, this was perhaps the most frustrating thing for Hino Rei.

Jadeite had given up.

Once again, Rei sat, waiting for him to return to her. It seemed as though she was destined to forever wait for him, and to forever be disappointed in her waiting.

And still, Hino Rei waited for the only man to ever come close to capturing her heart. He had never tamed it, but it only ever drew them closer. Rei waited for Jadeite to awaken so that he might infuriate her again.

* * *

"There has been no change?"

"No General Kunzite, no change."

"Your vigil has been impressive my lady. Jadeite does not know how blessed he is." His face was stoic, but his voice was tinged with something that she could not name.

"Perhaps he is cursed," she said quietly. "As am I."

"Have the medics said nothing?"

"No, that is what worries me the most."

Kunzite had no response.

* * *

"You realize that we've never tried this before?"

"What do you mean Zoisite?"

"We've never used the link to try and bring one of us back from anything this serious before."

"There is a first time for everything," argued Nephrite.

"There is a last time too."

"What do you mean?"

"Try and remember Kunzite, when we use our link, we are joined in one mind, one spirit. Jadeite's spirit is fading. If we remain in the link when he passes…"

"I see. What is your point Zoisite?"

He sighed. "I suppose I don't have one. I just want you to understand what you are preparing for."

"You are prepared as well?"

"He may be an arrogant, insufferable nuisance, but it would be rather lonely without him."

"Then we are resolved?" asked Kunzite.

"We are," vowed Zoisite.

"As one," vowed Nephrite.

"Then we go to meet our fate."

* * *

Rei watched anxiously as the Shitennou tried to revive their fallen comrade. Kunzite had told her they wished to use their power to see if they could save Jadeite. Her hope had been fading for the past week as Jadeite faded, and she was only too happy to allow them to try anything to save the man in the bed who was once again becoming the man in her heart.

* * *

It was cold and dark in Jadeite's mind, like the depth of winter's coldest night. It seemed as though nothing could survive in this desolate waste. It was so different than what they were used to experiencing when linking with the usually passionate Jadeite.

It felt wrong. They were each aware that the cold was beginning to affect them. Desire grew within them to simply stop and allow the cold to consume them, but they soldiered on, trying to find what was left of his spirit.

Finally, they made contact. He was very weak, and it took their combined power to reach him.

"Jadeite," they commanded.

He would not answer. They called again.

"Jadeite."

"Leave me."

"We will not."

"Then you will die. What have we to live for?"

"We are sworn to serve," said Kunzite.

"That did not stop us before."

"This time is different," argued Nephrite.

"Yes, it is. They know we betrayed them once before, and there is nothing stopping us from doing so again."

"We tried to warn them," pleaded Zoisite.

"It did not work. All they know is that we betrayed them. It is hopeless."

To this, his brothers had no answer.

"How can they ever forgive us?" he asked desperately.

"Perhaps they are more willing now," suggested Nephrite.

"I touched her mind," said Jadeite. "I know how she feels. She won't forgive me."

They felt his despair as they shared his memory of the brief contact. Again, they had no answer.

"Only death can grant me release."

And with those words, they were all lost.

* * *

Rei watched in horror as the three men suddenly collapsed to the ground. She rushed over to check on them, only to find that they were in the same kind of coma as Jadeite. She knew now that the situation was desperate. Frantically, she called in the medics, as well as the other Senshi.

Within minutes, the Shitennou were being tended to by the medical staff. Tests showed they were in comas, just like Jadeite. Only now, all four were fading fast, very fast. They had only hours left.

Less than two weeks ago, the prospect would not have swayed the hearts of the young women now gathered in the infirmary. But, slowly, steadily, something had changed. Memories long suppressed were resurfacing. Happier times were remembered with the sad.

If nothing else, the Senshi now felt that they owed a debt of honor to the four dying men who had willingly risked their lives for the paradise the Senshi now called home, and for the wellbeing of their beloved king and queen. Such a debt was not to be taken lightly.

"Is there nothing we can do?" asked Rei?

"Perhaps the Ginzuishou could save them," offered Makoto.

"The queen is still too weak from the attack, we can not risk her safety," countered Minako.

"We shouldn't ask the king or the queen to take any action when we don't fully understand what it is that's happened to the Shitennou," said Ami sensibly. "You said they collapsed after linking with Jadeite?"

"Yes."

"Well, I've been over the readings. There's nothing wrong with their bodies that we can find. They are dying, but there's no physical cause. Whatever ails them is spiritual. This is your area Rei. I'm afraid a doctor is no good here."

Rei fidgeted uncomfortably. "Then… there might be one way."

The other girls gave her their undivided attention. "We could try what they were trying. We could enter their minds and try to revive them."

"What happens if we are in their minds and they die?" asked Minako nervously.

Rei's silence gave her all the answer she needed. They all pondered this for a moment, before Minako once again took charge.

"Very well. We all understand the risks. We understand the consequences. But, if we are going to do this, we must agree. So, what say each of you?"

"I want to help," said Makoto.

"I'm not ready to give up," said Ami.

"It can't end like this," said Rei.

Minako was quiet for a moment. The girls wondered if she would consent.

"I suppose if we were in their place, we would want a second chance as well," she said in a resigned tone. "After everything, maybe they still deserve that."

The girls exchanged a look. They were prepared. At the very least, they were together, and that was worth more than any power in the universe.

"Well, here goes nothing."


	10. Memories

The connection was overwhelming. Eight minds, meant to be separate, were now joined as one. Four of them were dying. The other four would be in danger of joining them if they did not find a way to keep the four dying spirits connected to their bodies. Four mighty men and four noble women, each warriors of unmatched stature, now faced their greatest threat in the shadow of their own minds.

* * *

_Minako carefully paced the gardens of Earth, seeking her lost princess. _

"_Honestly, of all the charges Queen Selenity could give me, I'm stuck playing nursemaid to a walking bundle of curiosity," she grumbled out loud._

_No sooner had she uttered those words than a hand clamped over her mouth and another wrapped around her waist, effectively imprisoning her. She felt herself pressed against the form of a tall, well-muscled soldier. A deep voice spoke into her ear._

"_It is rare for those of the White Moon to descend to Earth. The gods themselves forbid it."_

_She had no idea who would dare to lay a hand on the Princess of Venus and Commander of the Senshi, but she would not stand for such disgrace. She quickly moved to counter her attacker's hold._

_She promptly found herself on the ground, lying on her stomach, pinned firmly by her opponent. A blade was unmistakably pressed to her neck. Now utterly helpless, panic began to rise in her. She put on her most authoritative tone to try and counter her rising fear._

"_What makes you think I am from the Moon?"_

"_My lady, no such heavenly creature as you walks this humble blue planet." The voice sounded almost amused, perhaps even a bit flirtatious? _

"_Release me," she ordered._

"_And if I do not wish to?" This time, there was no denying the challenge in the voice. Minako blushed. The voice spoke again. "Fear not my lady. I know why you are here. Your princess is safe. Whenever she is here, she is watched, and well taken care of. You need not be concerned. You have my word."_

"_And why should I believe you?"_

_Before the words were even out of her mouth, the weight on her back and the blade on her neck disappeared. She turned to meet her attacked, but found the glade empty._

_Less than a week later, she once again descended to Earth in pursuit of her runaway princess. When she had finally caught up to her, she once again heard the same voice._

"_It must be difficult having a bundle of curiosity for a princess," said the silver-haired man._

_Though he no longer held her captive, Minako suddenly found herself just as immobilized. _

* * *

_Jadeite was tiring of the constant "guard duty." His prince's infatuation with the Moon Princess was fine, but the secret nature of their relationship required great care be taken, lest the heirs to the thrones of the two most powerful kingdoms of the Solar System be caught at unawares. _

_Still, a soldier of his caliber was not meant to simply play nursemaid to a pair of love-struck teenagers. Zoisite had just relieved him a few minutes ago. He desperately needed some release. Immediately, he proceeded to the training room, all but kicking down the door as he entered. He seized a wooden sword and headed for the training dummies to begin a very energetic routine, completely losing himself to the joy of battle._

_It was several minutes later he felt the arrow go whizzing past his head. In shock, he turned, sword at the ready, to meet his foe. He was utterly unprepared for what met his sight. _

_As though carved from fine marble, a maiden stood stock-still, feet spread in perfect balance, with her body facing right, and her face turned toward Jadeite. Her left hand held a mighty bow level with her intense amethyst gaze. Her right hand was drawn well past her ear. Her breathing was very even, and her face, with its delicate features, was a study in serenity. In spite of her seemingly calm exterior, Jadeite could sense an aura of hidden and barely restrained power coming from this woman, as though there were a fire deep within her that might consume him. _

_Her garb, flawless form and powerful aura marked her as a Martian Priestess. Jadeite noted her bow and recalled the legends of the Martian art of archery known as Kyudo, which was as much a form of meditation as it was a martial art. Masters were known to hold the poses leading up to their shots for hours. Jadeite's eyes widened, as he realized who this woman must be. _

_Very tentatively, Jadeite looked over his shoulder. He found an arrow perfectly embedded in its target several feet away. He surveyed the room and quickly understood that, in his haste, he had marched directly into the path of the priestess's shooting lane. His constant movement had placed him in and out of that lane. The priestess had made her perfect shot at the one instant he had leaped out of the lane. _

_Embarrassment began to overtake him as he slowly pieced together what must have happened. He had intruded upon her meditation time. And rather than inform him of his indiscretion, she had merely continued with her meditation as though he was not there, her mastery unhindered by his intrusion. _

"_My apologies, my lady," he said with a bow. "I did not realize anyone else was here. I regret that my haste may have troubled you."_

_She acknowledged his apology with a small nod of her head, before moving to leave. _

"_Please, my lady, I am the intruder here. I will go. Please, continue."_

_She paused for a moment. "No," she said quietly. "I am the intruder here." Her features were still calm, but it seemed to Jadeite as though there was a weight of sadness behind her words. _

_Long after she had left, her aura remained in the training room. There was a passion that belied her seemingly serene exterior. Jadeite could feel anger, frustration, and a deep, abiding despair, a sense of burden and inevitability. More than before, Jadeite felt guilt at interrupting her meditation. This woman's heart was troubled, and he had done nothing to ease her burden. _

_Motivated in part by guilt, and in part allured by the obvious beauty of the Martian Priestess whom he now knew to be of Princess Serenity's guard, he pursued her. He guessed that she might head for the shrine, and his intuition was proven correct when he found her kneeling before a small fire. _

_For a moment, he was content to merely gaze upon her elegant features as she focused her meditation. He did not realize just how long he had been frozen in the doorway when she finally spoke._

"_How long do you plan on staring?"_

"_Oh… umm…" Jadeite stopped to consider his situation. He had, perhaps, not thought everything through. But so enchanted was he with this mysterious woman that he had once again intruded upon her time. _

"_I… or, rather, that is…" _

_She finally showed some expression as she let out a deep sigh. "I suppose I won't get anywhere today with meditation," she said to herself._

_Jadeite once again wished for the ground to swallow him whole. He barely knew this woman, and yet, he found himself irresistibly drawn to her, and also, seemingly unable to please her._

"_Well, I thought that we might talk, my lady? Perhaps that would help ease your mind?"_

_She regarded him for a moment. Jadeite thought that perhaps the ghost of a wistful smile was forming on her lips. He felt his own confidence grow and a smirk began to grow on his own face. It deepened as she rose to approach him._

_Then she slapped him._

_He stared at her for a moment, dumfounded._

"_That is for being an utter nuisance."_

_And then she placed a brief kiss on his lips. It set him on fire in a way that no passionate display of two heated lovers ever could._

"_And that is for your very generous offer," she said. This time, the smile on her lips was unmistakable, and Jadeite found he could not take his eyes off of it. _

"_I'm afraid I will decline for today, but perhaps another time. I'm sure that I will be coming to Earth very often from now on."_

_And with that, she left, and took his worries with her. Jadeite allowed himself a foolish grin. Perhaps his new duties would not be so bad after all._

* * *

_Very few people enjoyed cooking as much as Makoto. She reasoned that it was fate that she served Princess Serenity, as it seemed few people enjoyed eating as much as she did. Perhaps that made her service all the more bearable; not that being a Senshi was such an unpleasant task. But to have the added benefit of knowing that the one for whom she lovingly prepared her famous lunchboxes would so thoroughly enjoy it made the labor worthwhile._

_Every labor of love was hardly a labor at all. So Makoto never minded the long days, the hard training, or even the lonely lifestyle. It was a labor of love, and she would never regret it._

_So, today, she put extra care in making sure that the rice balls were perfectly shaped, and that the seasoning was in perfect measure, and that every cut was even and smooth. Lastly, the ribbon that held it closed was perfectly tied, so that it would look beautiful, and yet would still come undone easily. Makoto smiled as the finished product lay before her. It was perfect. It had to be, because Serenity would be sharing this particular lunch with Prince Endymion. Serenity would be sneaking off to Earth today. Strictly speaking, Makoto should have been stopping her. But, romance was a very serious matter for a young girl, and Makoto wanted to make sure that every detail was addressed for the sake of her friend. _

_And so, she set off for Earth, arriving before her Princess so that she might ensure everything was safe for her passage. Upon her arrival, a familiar sight greeted her._

"_My lady," said the handsome man with a respectful bow; his long brown locks spilling slightly over his face as he did so. When he straightened, he ran a hand through his hair, brushing it back and revealing warm brown eyes and a charming smile._

"_General," she acknowledged with an inclination of her head and a small, shy smile of her own._

"_I see you have once again brought lunch for our wayward royals," he said, indicating the small satchel she was holding._

_Makoto reached into the satchel and retrieved a lunchbox, which she offered to him. "Yes, I thought their majesties might enjoy a romantic picnic."_

"_I'm sure your legendary skills will ensure that they have a magical afternoon," he said with the same charming smile as he accepted her offering._

_Makoto blushed and looked down, fidgeting with her hands before reaching into the satchel and retrieving another lunchbox._

"_Perhaps," she began hesitantly, "we might enjoy our own?" she said, her eyes wide, hopeful and shining._

_Nephrite looked at her in shock for a moment, before an amused smile overtook his face. "An excellent suggestion."_

* * *

_Zoisite considered his situation for a moment. He had been rash, careless and inattentive. Now, he stood on the brink of defeat. The situation was desperate. He considered his formidable opponent, whose face betrayed no emotion; only steely determination that would ultimately be his undoing. He decided that if this was to be the end, he would end on a grand note._

"_Tell me, my lady," he said as he reached for a pawn. "Why is it that every time you and I share this peculiar 'guard duty,' we end up at this board?" He moved his piece, not terribly mindful of the implications, as he had realized the game was lost long ago. He may have introduced the blue-haired beauty to the game, but pupil had long since surpassed master in the realm of chess. They had fallen into a comfortable pattern, playing a game wherever they happened to be when they were watching over their charges. _

_The Princess of Mercury retained her impassive gaze as she considered her next move, ensuring that her master plan remained intact. "It is something we share in common," she said. "A good game helps me to keep my focus, keeping out any… distractions."_

_Zoisite arched an eyebrow. Her expression was unchanged, but she may have just revealed a small flaw in her plan that he could exploit. "You fear… distractions… when you come here?" he asked, drawing out the word in a husky tone as he reached for another piece._

_Ami's face betrayed a slight blush as she made her next move. "One must always be vigilant, one can never know from where danger might arise."_

_Zoisite reached for another piece to counter. "Come now, my lady, what could be so… dangerous…" his voice remained teasing and husky._

_Ami's hands actually trembled ever so slightly as she reached for her next move. "It is difficult to say. But in unfamiliar surroundings, it pays to be cautious."_

_Zoisite moved much more boldly now. "I understand. It is only natural to be afraid. It is easier, sometimes, to hide behind that which is comfortable"_

_Ami's expression changed from embarrassed to slightly offended. "I never said I was afraid." She reached for her next piece without even thinking. _

_Zoisite allowed the first hint of a smirk to play out on his features. "Not with words." He moved again. _

_The situation had changed remarkably. Ami had once had complete control of the situation, and she now found herself completely on the defensive, and she was within of a few moves of total defeat. The situation on the board was no better. "Perhaps my approach has been mistaken," she said quietly as she moved again. It would be her undoing._

_Zoisite's smirk became more pronounced as he read the situation. His unorthodox strategy had worked, and the last of her defenses had been swept away. It was now time to move in for the kill and end the game. He reached for the board._

_His hand found his king, and gently laid it on its side._

"_Checkmate."_

_He swept the board aside, leaving nothing to come between him and the trembling woman before him. Ever so gently, he placed a kiss upon her lips, slowly deepening it as he felt her resistance melt away._

_Victory was sweet._

* * *

Four pairs of eyes snapped open as the Senshi were brought back to the present. They had made contact with the spirits of the Shitennou, but had not completely brought them back. A quick check of their vital signs revealed that they were still in their comas, but they had stabilized somewhat. If nothing else, they had bought themselves some time. Time to rest, to reflect upon their experience, and then to try again.

Rei was right. This was very dangerous. The Senshi were beginning to hope. They just had to find a way to share that with the four men who still slept in dark despair.


	11. The Message

The first attempt had been very taxing. It was not without reward, as the Shitennou were stabilizing, but the Senshi were very drained; mentally, physically, spiritually.

They agreed they needed a brief respite before returning to complete their task. Each girl went their own way to try and recover, and to sort through their experience. Their brief contact with the men they had known so long ago had brought memories back that they had tried to forget.

What was more, they had found some memories that were not their own.

* * *

Minako went to her room, troubled by her memories. They were threatening to weaken her resolve. Memories of Kunzite's heated gaze upon her, and his even more heated touch made her long for a time when matters were simple. She longed for those moments when they were not sworn guardians and then sworn enemies, but just a man and a woman who had found that elusive thing called love.

As she did so often, she brought out the crystal. She studied it for a moment, thinking of letting the message play back, and letting the little girl in her out for a moment. But as she regarded the crystal, it suddenly struck her that something was wrong. Something in the shape and color was ever so off. And the man in the message; something was wrong with him too…

* * *

Ami sat down and conjured her lyre, hoping that music might calm her troubled spirit. Absently, she began strumming a tune. She was not sure where the notes came from, but it struck her that she had not written what she was now playing. The melody seemed somewhat familiar, and she wondered if she might have heard it before.

It was what Zoisite had been playing before she interrupted him! But she had only heard snatches of that tune. What she was playing now was a complete song, very complex, woven in layers. She opened her mind and allowed the song to enter her, wondering what she might find hidden among the notes…

* * *

Makoto finally dared to look up to the night sky from Nephrite's tower. It had been a long time since she had willingly ascended to such heights, much less dare to gaze upon the open heavens. Most people found the stars to be beautiful, but the sky still held a hint of terror for the girl who sometimes dreamt of falling planes.

She wondered again what Nephrite saw when he watched. She tried to remember back to a time long ago; a time when her greatest fear had been that the General might say no when she offered him a piece of her heart, wrapped neatly in a lunch box. In those days, Nephrite had shared with her the joys of looking upon the stars and seeing what secrets were locked in their timeless light. He even taught her a little about sending messages by letting her own light shine and be reflected by the heavens. They sometimes exchanged brief messages this way: a quick word of affection, a promise to meet.

She wondered if, perhaps, those messages endured as the stars watched over the ever-changing Earth. So tonight, Kino Makoto, who was once so afraid of the sky, now looked to it for comfort. What she found was more than she had expected…

* * *

Rei found herself before the Sacred Fire again. Ever since the return of the Shitennou, she had found little comfort in her daily meditation. Her mind felt troubled, and she was unable to connect with her innermost self in the heart of the flame. Day by day, she felt as though she was slipping further and further away from herself, and into a darkness from which there could be no return.

Still, she returned, every day, seeking that which she had lost. She could not quite name what it was that she was missing, but its absence was slowly eating away at her, darkening her heart. She did not wish for it to be this way. She knew that she had to find a way back to herself, a way back to what was missing.

Today, somehow, her meditation was different. It was as though she was performing a dance that she had not done in years, and yet, somehow, her body remembered, falling into a familiar routine that felt more and more comfortable with each move. She began to find herself in the fire. And she found she was not alone….

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Senshi, their minds began to open, as the remnants of the connection they had shared suddenly came to life. Once again, eight minds were drawn together. And yet, each felt as though they were intimately connected to but a single one.

Minako found herself in a dark cell, observing two men. One was very obviously a prisoner, and had been so for many weeks. Yet, even battered and starved, Kunzite cut an impressive figure. Huddled over him was another man she recognized. One who had haunted her thoughts since she was thirteen.

"_Will you take this message to the Lady Venus."_

Minako watched as a crystal changed hands. Not a frosty white crystal of danburite, but a brilliantly clear crystal of kunzite.

* * *

Ami watched on in horror as Beryl continued her torture of Zoisite, who kept humming the tune that she was now so familiar with. The song grew in her mind as she realized what it meant, and what was hidden in those sad, beautiful notes.

* * *

Makoto had to remind herself that the image of Nephrite, chained to the wall, bloodied and beaten, was merely an image from his memory. So strong was the urge within her to free him from his chains and hold him.

And yet, even though this was but a memory, Makoto could still feel him open his mind as he reached out beyond the reach of his darkened cell to find the stars high above in the sky, free from walls and chains. So great was his connection, that even in this weakened state, his mind still found the heavens so that he might reflect a little of his light for Makoto to see.

* * *

Rei had to turn away as Beryl continued her assault on Jadeite. His fear was palpable as Beryl declared that he would be her servant. Once again, she felt a voice inside her head as Jadeite reached to create the connection.

* * *

Minako looked on in awe as her crystal reverted to its true form, a clear piece of kunzite, which was now glowing with a pink light, which began to wash over her.

As the light cleared, Minako found herself in a grand, empty ballroom. She was arrayed as she had been in the Silver Millenium as Princess Venus. Something about the setting set her mind at ease. Deep within, she felt safe, happy, beautiful and loved.

Her feelings only intensified, as she turned to face the man walking towards her, resplendent in the armor of Earth's armies. His long cape fluttered in an unseen breeze, and his silver hair spilled over powerful shoulders. Grey eyes locked with hers, and once again, she felt immobilized. With several purposeful steps, he closed the distance between them before gently gathering her in his arms for the dance as the music began to play. His gaze never left hers as he began speaking.

"_My dearest Minako, if you are hearing this message, I have been taken captive by the enemy."_

* * *

Ami watched on enraptured as Zoisite's hands continued to move across the piano. The song from her lyre had brought her to this room, where Zoisite played his sad tune, while she listened, seated on the frame.

"_I do not know if escape is possible. I do know that Beryl intends to use the Shitennou to attack the Moon Kingdom. I pray that my warning reaches you in time."_

* * *

Makoto found her message in the stars, and it took her to a beautiful garden. She found herself lying with her head resting comfortable in Nephrite's lap below the shelter of a grand oak tree as he gently stroked her hair, delivering his message.

"_I fear for what might happen. I fear that I will not be able to resist her control, and I will be made to fight you. I fear what I may be forced to do against my will."_

* * *

Rei felt Jadeite enter her mind, and she found herself walking hand in hand with him down a lane of sakura trees in full bloom, the falling petals bringing peace to her heart with their steady rhythm. She thought to herself that it was almost as though the trees were weeping for her as she listened to her beloved speak.

"_No matter what happens, you must know the truth."_

* * *

_In this darkness, I long for you. I long for your touch, the sound of your voice, the smell of your hair. I long to see you smile so that all darkness is chased away. I long to hear you laugh that I might know there is hope in the world._

_I had so many dreams for what life might bring us. I fear that we may never see those dreams realized. I look into your eyes and I see my future, and I see more than just duty and loyalty. I see possibility, hope and love. I see days spent hand in hand, and years spent with two hearts becoming one. I see everything a man could want in his life, and so much more. _

_You must know how much I owe you, for I was nothing before I loved you. I was a man only half alive until the day you came into my life. I know that I will never be complete again without you._

_I do not know what cruel fate awaits us, or whether there can be a happy ending to this life. But know that no matter how long it takes, I will find a way back to you, no matter how many miles I must go or how many lives I must live. _

_You are in my heart, always._

_I Love You._

* * *

The music slowly faded, and Kunzite looked down tenderly upon the vision of beauty in his arms. Minako's eyes were shining as a millennium of heartbreak broke forth. All doubts left her mind and she allowed Kunzite's arms to close around her. Gently, piece-by-piece, her heart began to put itself together again.

* * *

Zoisite breathed heavily as the last note lingered in the air. It was never easy to so thoroughly put one's heart into song.

Tears were flowing freely down Ami's face. Slowly, she slid from the piano frame and sat down beside him at the bench. She leaned against him and Zoisite put an arm around her. For a moment, they were content to remain that way, until Ami's hands began to flit gently across the keys.

As he discerned the melody she was playing, Zoisite's hands joined her, as they began a new song together.

* * *

Makoto slowly rose from Nephrite's lap so that she might place a small kiss on his lips. His hands never left her hair, and their kiss deepened for a few brief moments. When they broke apart, the contented smile returned to her lips, and this time, it did not leave. Nephrite felt his own smile grow in answer.

He shifted and leaned back against the tree and opened his arms for her. Still smiling, she fell into his embrace, letting her back rest on his chest. He rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her. Once again, she felt safe, and loved. Together, they watched happily as the stars came out.

* * *

Rei finally stopped. She had always been somewhat reserved, even though her own emotions were strong and passionate. She was never afraid to show her anger, but what she was feeling now was a different matter. She kept her face downcast, hoping to hide the tears now falling freely down her face.

Jadeite would have none of it. He reached for her hair, absently removing a petal, before brushing her hair back so that he could see her face. She raised her head at the contact, and found her eyes fluttering closed in delight as he ran his hands through her hair. When she opened them again, she found Jadeite looking upon her. For a moment, she was embarrassed, as she was sure she must look a mess. But his eyes showed nothing but affection as he gently wiped away her tears. Her eyes closed again as she reveled in his touch. When he was done, he took her hand again.

This time, as they walked, Rei let her head rest against his shoulder, content to walk as far as the path would take them.

* * *

In the infirmary, four pairs of eyes slowly began to open. And elsewhere in the palace, four more sets of eyes snapped open before four women all but sprinted towards the infirmary.


	12. Always

"This is a lot to take in," said Minako.

"I can imagine," said Kunzite.

"I wanted to believe so badly," she said.

"Hope is dangerous that way," he said.

"I thought all my hopes had been crushed."

"Hope is stronger than we sometimes give it credit for."

"Was I wrong to hope?"

"Love is to powerful for any of us to do otherwise."

"There is so much still to say, and I… I'm just not sure I'm ready yet. I need more time."

"My lady, we have nothing but time now. That is the beauty of this second chance."

"I suppose. How long will you be gone for?"

"Several months at the least. We must be sure we have completely driven away the enemy. We will rout them wherever they go."

Minako was silent for a moment. "The last time you left me, you were a different man when you returned."

Kunzite stepped closer, putting a finger under her chin to raise her gaze to his.

"I am a man of my word my lady. I promised to find my way back to you no matter how far I had to go or how many lives I had to live. I hold myself to that promise."

Being locked in his gaze, Minako felt some of her doubt melt away. "If you are a man of your word General, then I ask that you keep the promise you made to me in this life. Please tell me," she begged, almost in tears. "Do you… do you still…"

Kunzite placed a finger over her lips as his face softened. Gently, he stroked her cheek. "Always," he said, his voice raw with passion. "My feelings for you have not changed my lady, and they never will."

She was quiet for a moment, as she wrestled with her own feelings. She brought her hands to his, holding it to her cheek, seemingly taking in strength from its presence. Finally she spoke.

"Kunzite… please… call me Minako…"

* * *

It was nothing new for Jadeite to have a conversation with Hino Rei begin after she had slapped him. He almost welcomed it, as it brought back memories of happier times.

"You lied to me," she accused.

"I'm sorry," he said, and he meant it. "I thought it was best to spare you."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth about the bond?"

"I didn't think you'd believe me. And, believe it or not, I never actually wanted to hurt you. It just seems like I'm incapable of doing otherwise."

She slapped him again as her eyes began to water. "You're leaving!"

Jadeite sighed. "I'm sorry."

She slapped him again, and then clutched at his shirt with both hands. "I don't want to lose you again!"

Jadeite brought his arms around her and hugged her close. "You've always had me. You won't ever lose me again."

"Don't say it unless you mean it!" she cried, burying her face in his chest.

He pulled her back for a moment, and tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

"Rei,"

Her eyes widened as he spoke.

"You won't ever lose me again."

* * *

"Why are we at this board again my lady?" asked Zoisite as he made his move.

Ami's face, usually a mask of careful reasoning and flawless logic, was wistful, almost dreamy. "Because this board holds many memories," she countered

Zoisite smiled at the answer as he rose to meet her challenge. "What sort of memories does this board hold for you my lady?"

"Happy memories," she said as she moved.

"Strange," he countered. "I find most of the memories associated with this board to be rather frustrating."

She frowned as she moved. "Why would you think that?"

"Because," he said, pressing his initiative, "I never really wanted to be at this board."

"But the games were so wonderful!" she insisted.

"It was not a mere game to me," he countered.

She felt somewhat chastened by this. "It wasn't merely a game to me either."

Zoisite regarded her for a moment. "My lady, are we here for the same reasons as before?"

She was silent for many long moments before she moved. "Perhaps," she said quietly.

"This time need not be like before. Our parting may be long, but it will not be forever."

"And yet I'm still afraid," she confessed.

"So am I," he confessed.

Another moment of silence passed between them as the contemplated the board. Finally, in utter disregard for the rules, Zoisite took his king and moved it across the board, directly in front of Ami's queen.

She looked up at him in shock.

"This is only a game after all, Ami."

Very slowly, a shy smile spread across her lips. He reached for her hand.

"Come, let's go."

* * *

"You're not going!" she screeched.

"Makoto, please, calm down!" he pleaded.

"Calm down? Calm down!" she screamed. "You're leaving! In a ship!"

"I understand how you must feel Makoto-"

"Understand how I feel? If you understood how I felt, you wouldn't be going!"

"I'm sorry," he pleaded. "But my duty is clear."

"Why does your duty always have to come before me?" she accused.

"My duty puts you first! I can't sit idly by while a threat goes unchallenged. They'd only return to try and hurt you again. I won't let them," he vowed.

"But you're leaving me alone," she sobbed. "And you're flying away!"

"I'll come back."

"Will you?"

He took her face in his hands. "I will come back."

She buried her face in his chest as she cried. Gently, he stroked her hair. When she calmed a little, he raised her face to meet his.

"You should smile more. Your face was meant to hold a smile."

"I can't smile, not until you come back."

"Then I will return. I have to." He held her close again. "I lost your smile once. I'm not ever going to lose it again."

* * *

It has been many months since the Shitennou had left on their mission. Peace continued to reign over Crystal Tokyo as the people rebuilt from the attacks. Slowly, happiness returned to the city as their queen recovered and grew strong in spirit again. Pure hearted and loving, her hope once again found its way into the hearts of all her subjects, even her closest friends who had so long lived without it, until an accident, and a message from the past had returned it to their souls.

Each passing day brought the Senshi a growing sense of peace and contentment at seeing their beloved queen healthy and happy again. Her joy was contagious, and her ever hopeful outlook on life brought back their own hopes and dreams for the future, a future they thought they had lost until Endymion had revived his Shitennou. They all had a second chance. They would be able to start over and do everything right this time. Still, in their hearts, they longed for the familiar voices and comforting touches. And so, they waited patiently.

One day, as they sat with their queen, a page entered the chamber.

"Pardon me your majesties, but I have messages to deliver."

"For whom?" asked Ami.

"There is one for each of the princesses. Each is marked as personal."

Serenity smiled and looked to her friends. "Go."

A blush seemed to find its way to each of the four girls as they collected their messages and made their way to their quarters.

* * *

_Dearest,_

_I hope this message finds you well. I have missed you every day since we left. I wish that we could communicate more freely, but the mission requires our silence._

_But though I have not been able to let you hear my voice, know that you are ever in my thoughts. Not an hour has gone by in which I have not longed to hold you in my arms and hear your voice. _

_Please know this. When I return home, I intend to make the most of our second chance. I swore to you that no matter how long it took, no matter how far I had to go and how many lives I had to live, I would find my way back to you. _

_It has taken me a millennia and three lifetimes to find you, and not even the distance between the stars can keep us apart any longer. _

_I will return home to you. This I promise. And when I return, we will never be parted again. This time, nothing will keep us from our happiness._

_Until then, I will hold you in my thoughts._

_You are in my heart._

_Always._

_I love you._

* * *

THE END


End file.
